Shadows of Sundown
by Emeraldskylights53
Summary: A new lead has been accepted. Emerson Live Productions is high on role, and took the place where the Bolt TV show had been terminated. The Shadows of Sundown soon plays worldwide. But before they clarify...they need to retrace some very dangerous steps.
1. Chapter 1

_The sight of the unexpected misery invaded._

_Imagine, a lightning bolt, causing damage instead of entertainment. Imagine if you will, a jet plane advertising something unknown. _

_Imagine something you've never seen before, something rather intimidating, and frightening.  
_

_Imagine... change._

* * *

Chapter One: Illusions

Take one step into the world. Step out of yours, and see the skies in the eyes of someone who has already seen many unimaginable things. A girl, almost fourteen, stood shivering in a breeze. She was covered by the outdoor ceiling above her. She looked into the gray sky, watching newspapers, and sand get thrown around precariously, and at high speeds. She saw incredable things take place, all at once. And they proved to have forced her from her home...and end up here.

She saw a field of sand create a funnel cloud, swirling into the air about 20 feet high. She thought of the whirlpool she found herself in formerly, vanishing all that was important to her. Her family...her home...and her childhood to teen hood. Things have taken place for the worst, and she knew it.

In the cloudiest sky, she heard a rumble, and saw a distant flash of blue. The rumble seemed to have morphed into another sound, a buzz, and she saw an airplane flying across the sky, carrying an inane advertisement at it's rear. She could see the flag emerge from the fog, and she couldn't bare to see it, and turned away.

It was a dark background. A dark figure with glowing red eyes, and bared teeth stood in front. It's ears stood high. The glow of it's eyes seemed to threaten anything that moved. It was a new series...a secondary series that was to come out in the coming year of 2012. The girl knew what had occurred, and couldn't see this herself. It was too hard for her.

The former television show "Bolt" is no longer news in this world. It was a terminated success, never to be heard of once a man made a promise to find the perfect option to keep people watching their programs, and to keep a profit up at high levels. This was a show that would soon reach the sets of billions in the world, hopefully able to emerge into every store, living room, and to achieve contact to every pair of human eyes.

The sign was soon to fade away, and the girl kept her gaze skeptical from it, now crying.

She turned and found a settle bench to lean herself on, crying on the armrest, just wishing it was a shoulder. The thought wouldn't attempt to leave her to be. It nagged at her endlessly, the one event, and the one choice that ended her perfect life. One film, no longer is it a television show, it is something that NO ONE will miss sight of. It was a production that will not be set aside. It was going to succeed.

The simple advancement in the plan... obscured her life entirely.

There was no hope now.

_Emerson Live Productions, _

_Former from_

_ Sovereign Entertainment  
_

_Presents;_

_"Shadows of Sundown"_

_...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: 2 Months Ago:

_Emerson Live, Studio: Daly City, California_

_2:34 PM, floor 6, room 685 _

A man named Juan Sal sat at his desk, reading through remarkable articles, not knowing how to cement on each of them separately. One caught his attention as stunning, and he put his coffee mug down, lifting the paper.

_A Phone Call Bites in the neck_:

_Former association in film crating, "Sovereign Entertainment"_

_makes a ruthless statement to show the world what they're _

_fighting for. But, failed as another previous succeeding company_

_particularly took the job. People say that the come back is brilliant, _

_while others take note that the same company had a record of_

_feeding unorthodox lies to the average citizen's mind..._

He slammed the paper down, not reading further, and he scratched his head. He had to admit, he was now working for the Emerson company, and his family depended on his money opportunities. He had been at this job for over 3 years, but never considered that they'd become a famous hit, but now it came to that, after the shutting down of the Bolt television show, and the company itself.

_Something was up. _He knew this mush so far. But was hesitant to conclude that making a comeback after years of letting Sovereign fulfill, was going to enhance the world's interests, and extend unbelievable money offers. What was to be done? He had to conclude that this job meant everything to him, but he would never prove his worth if he was asked to do something that he didn't think he could.

At that moment, Sir Albert Weisman waked in. He was about 5 foot 2 a short man, and he was overweight. But he always came in with a professional hairdo, his black hair, flattened on his head from styling gel. He came into the room with all but a smile on his face. He slammed a newspaper on the desk. Juan looked up at him. "Afternoon, Sir."

"Afternoon." He retorted, before instantly changing the subject. "You've got us on hours of labor, trying to figure out something much more challenging than a level of Sodoku?"

"I assure you Sir Albert, it isn't what you think. Emerson himself knew that Sovereign wasn't what they claimed to be. He knew such a company was assorting a television show that may have gotten to the attention of many, but would fail."

"Sir Emerson was not a Visionary!" Albert erupted. "We need to extend. We need to find the correct cast. And we need to expand on what our hypothesis' say. We're onto something, but I can't put my mind to the spot to clear it."

"What are you saying?" Juan was confounded.

Albert girted his teeth. "Sovereign has never been a superior company. Not with that "Bolt" show, they haven't. This is our chance to be larger, to be more successful, than both S.E. and Emerson have ever been!"

"We have no worries from Sovereign, they are long gone since you got them terminated from the job."

"You need to step up." Albert Sneered.

"I will, than. No worries."

Albert smiled, and extended his hand toward his partner. He took it and stood up.

"It has been a pleasure to work for you, I must say." Albert kept his smile on. His partner nodded in respect.

Albert put his arm around him and led him closer to the open window, overlooking a nice small town. "You see," he began. "Out there, are people who's lives are less fortunate than ours. They wish to have a taste of what we've got, and now we have a chance to give it to them."

He turned to face his partner, and clutched his large hands over both of his shoulders. "You my boy, are becoming quite a worth while worker, and I see how you have gotten to where you are now."

Juan gulped, and blushed. He didn't feel that he deserved the recognition he was getting. He had to tell the man that he wasn't fit for the job. there seemed to be a degrading feeling inside him. Maybe they knew he wasn't able to work at full capacity. The thought took over him, frightening him.

Albert turned his attention out the window. "Don't you think this community now has a chance to get what they've been asking for all these years? Isn't is just...outstanding to know that...we can give them what their wishes want?"

Juan was sweating. "Sure, Al." He clarified. "They seem to be really impatient for an answer. Nice to know we're helping out so many people."

Albert bobbled his head, and turned to Juan again. "I'm sure there's a lot we can help each other with. Be partners on all of the assignments."

"I-I don't know, Al. We've...got a lot ahead of us."

"I can start you off, something easy."

Juan nodded. "Okay."

Albert put his hand on Juan's shoulder, and leaned in close. "I'm thinking of a promotion." He whispered in his ear. "Now, it may be unexpected at first, but I'm sure you'll know the drill of how things will be in no time." Than he clapped the man's back. It was hard, considering juan stood 6 feet off the ground, and almost a foot taller than Albert.

"Is there any preparation that I may need?" Juan asked, but then felt foolish, and decided to show his appreciation. "Thank you sir, but-"

"Oh, it's my pleasure." Albert amused. "Seems to me, you're all set. There's just one thing I'd like you to see though. This way."

He lead Juan to the largest window in the room, about as large as a fire escape, but didn't serve as one. He opened it wide, letting the sun shine into the room with such a blinding sensation. Albert stuck his head out, and looked down for a split second, to see the parking lot below. He looked to his side and saw the artifacts that were laid out neatly like gargoyles on the side of the building.

"Come here, Juan." He said, "Look at these beautiful sources of workmanship."

He moved for the man to see. Juan leaned out just barely, and came back in. "It's amazing. Truly an demonstration of citizenship."

"I advise you to look closer." He insisted.

Juan smiled and rolled his eyes, taking a deeper meaning of the carvings of creatures, and eagles on the side of the building. He noticed a design in them that seemed such as sandstone. He felt Albert's hand draw him outward. "Sir," He said half surprised at his close loss of balance, "I see amazing workmanship."

Albert smiled. "Just what I needed."

He gave a forceful shove to the man's shoulder. Juan lost all balance, letting go of the side of the building. He yelled in agony, and shock. The sound however stopped, Sir Weisman closed the window, in the process it absorbed the scorching scream. There was an untouched expression on his face. He simply took all emotion away. He had just finished the job of deposing the last man that he knew wouldn't do their required work for him. With that, he walked to the door.

As a last instinct, he casually swiped the name tag of Juan off his now abandoned desk. He slid the name of Juan Sal into his coat pocket. It won't be used anymore. Walking from the office, he closed the door, locking it of any proof he was inside.

His business here was done.


End file.
